Time Guard
by Random29
Summary: "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" For gumball this is literally true as a being, know as fear or night is destroying the only world gumball knows, his own. Vote for this to be either a Gumballxcarrie story or a gumballxpenny voting ends chapter 15! Also I am hosting a picture drawing competition for the cover of this story if you have a deviantart account pleasePM me
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Random29 and this is my latest story in the Realms for all you who read this if any of you want to decide if this story should be a gumballxpenny or a gumballxcarrie story please PM me! I will get back to you ASAP. This story will be a little side story that happens during the Realms series I'm going to add on to when I don't have any ideas for the main string of the Realms**

**Sadly cuber will not be present in this story :.( sorry**

**But as always please review your thoughts ideas and OCs! Thanks-Random29**

**I would like to dedicate this story to the Delhision for helping me to rekindle my imagination and think up this story**

**So it's 2-1 carries ahead remember you can PM me or review to vote for either gumballxcarrie or gumballxpenny. Well here is my newest addition to my very own multiverse Time Guard!**

**Ps does anybody know which relationship I prefer?**

A tall hooded man stepped onto the ground, he looked back. His fanged accomplice soon joined him.

"About time" the man said

"Terribly sorry sir but may I have my dinner now?"

"In a second Axius" the man said

"Y-yes sir" Axius stuttered out of fear more than habit.

"Don't be so anxious Axius you know I need to conserve my energy that's why I had you create it for me" the hooded man scolded Axius "I also know a perfect dinner for you thought"

"Really?" Axius said licking his lips

"Yes now follow me"

"Yes sir"

Axius followed the man, glancing around he realized it was nighttime. Axius grinned, it was his favorite time of day.

Walking after the man Axius saw he had stopped and was looking at a small yellow house.

"There my freind is your dinner" the man said pointing at the house.

"Thank you sir!"" Axius exclaimed

"Nobody shall escape Axius NOBODY!"

"Of course sir" Axius said grinning

Jenny awoke in a sweat she had just had the weirdest dream with a hooded man and a werewolf whose name was on the tip of her tongue. She got out her phone and started texting her ghost-friend Carrie about it.

Carries house

"Mother not now" Carrie mumbled in her sleep. She felt the buzz of her phone again.

"WHA WHO! Oh oh heh heh it's just my cell phone" she said

"Who the h$& would text me in the middle of the night" she thought

Glancing at the phone she saw her friend Jenny's picture pop up

"Of course" Carrie muttered rolling her eyes, her friend Jenny a red cat with black stripes would text ANYONE at 1:00 PM,even the school bully. Carrie thought of her friend as a bubbly blonde (Carrie was positive that Jenny died her hair but never could remember to ask her)

Guessing it was probably about boys or how not to drool in your sleep Carrie answered the text.

What's up Carrie texted

I had the scariest dream ever! It scared the sh&$ out of me care, it was sooooooo real! Jenny sent back

Okay?

I'm scared sh& less now

Carrie was thinking of how someone could be scared shitless when Jenny texted back

I just heard something downstairs I'm going to wake my dad

Jenny's house

Jenny ran into her parents room

"Dad! Dad! Someone's down stairs!"

She screamwhispered to her father

"Uhhhgghggh" her dad sleepily muttered back

"Dad wake up now!" she said while shaking him

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He said

"Someone's downstairs!"

"Okay honey ill get your mom up and we'll check on it"

Jenny sighed in relief her mother and father owned the local karate dojo and they were both black belts, they could take care of anything.

Her father was a black panther and her mother was a red tiger.

Both of them walked downstairs and turned on the lights,they saw the intruder. He was a huge wolf who looked to be about 8'4 and looked to be over 500 pounds all of it muscle

Jenny who was watching from the stairs stared in shock Both of her parents were about 6'3 and at 200 pounds

The wolf charged her parents unsheathed their wicked sharp claws

They stepped forward.

The wolf jumped .

Both of her parents sidestepped and kicked the wolf in the head making a sickening crunch.

The wolf fell

Jenny's father ran to call the police while her mother made sure she was okay.

The wolf quietly got up. He swung his fist at Jenny's mom.

"Mom!" Jenny gasped

Her mom took a step back, the wolf missed. He jumped at Jenny's mom catching her off guard and slammed her into a wall. He sniffed her. Then ripped out her throat.

"MOM! Dad help!" Jenny screamed her dad came rushing in "Jenny?" He said

"Look out!" Jenny screamed as the wolf swiped at her father. Her father backfliped (he started doing karate when he was 2 years old)

"Get your mother to the hospital quickly!" Her father yelled while punching the wolf multiple times

Jenny rushed over to her mother picked her up and dragged her outside to her car. She drove to the local hospital as fast as she could.

She knew her father would beat the wolf.

At Jenny's house

Jenny's father was kicking the wolf over and over again.

Suddenly as he was about to finish the wolf off for good he was yanked off of the wolf. He looked at the person who had yanked him off, it was a hooded man in glowing black armor he shivered in fear a man-a being of legend and mystery was standing before him. Jenny's father saw a grin cross the mans mouth, Jenny's father knew he would die here in his own house right at this second, the man laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well now its 3-4 penny's winning!**

**Also here are the OCs ill be featuring in this story**

**(Drumroll please)**

**A wolf who will also be appearing in many more of my stories **

**BLAST! **

**A pink cat who is gumballs sister **

**LEXY!**

**And last but not least a lion/wolf **

**LORYN!**

**I would like to thank sunblast x (blasts creator) **

**Lexboss (Lexys creator)**

**And **

**Drawknight (loryns creator)**

**For letting me use their AWESOME OCs in my story!**

**I would also like to thank The Delhision for his continuous support and help**

**THANK YOU!**

**Please review and PM me for any questions comments or anything else you have! Also please check out my forum Villians and heros!**

**I do not own the amazing world of gumball **

**Here's my latest chapter and as promised I wrote it in a day! (Don't judge to hardly) Hope you enjoy!**

Jenny was driving toward the hospital. She was scared out of her mind. What was that thing she wondered it was unlike anything she had ever seem before. She knew someone who was a wolf at school maybe she could ask her if her parents could grow up to 8 feet tall.

Her cell phone rang she picked it up,answering it "there's a man!" Came the reply

"Dad? Dad!" She yelled into the phone but the line was dead.

She was only a few minutes away from the hospital.

"A man, what could that possibly mean?" She wondered she had never heard that word before. What ever it was it seemed old very old actually. She sighed she would ask miss simian about it when she got back to school the next day. She arrived at the hospital.

Carrying her mother into the building she rushed over to the band aid receptionist

"I need help NOW"

"Alright ma'am please step into the emergency room and place your mother on a bed well be right with you"

Jenny waited and in walked an ape in a lab suit who looked very ancient-older than mrs simian

"Hello young lady what seems to be the problem"

"LOOK!" She said gesturing toward her mother

"Oh my ill get to work immediately"

Leaving the room he soon returned with a rolling table full of odd items Jenny had never seen before. Taking out a strange circular device he ran it above Jenny's mothers exposed throat muscles. The device beeped very slowly. The old apes face fell

"Young lady I am so very sorry. But I think that your mother is dead"

"No!" Jenny squeaked she started crying.

"May I ask how this happened?" The old doctor asked

"Yes a huge wolf came and did this" Jenny said amid tears

"Just how big?"

"About 8 feetl

"Oh my this is not good not good at all"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing child just be careful from now on I've read through your parents emergency papers and you will be staying with your grandmother"

"Oh okay" Jenny said

"I know this must be hard on you but you will learn to get through it you are very brave, not many children could carry their mother and bring them to the hospital especially after what has happened to you!" The doctor said leaving the room.

"Thanks" Jenny sighed, scared for her father and still wondering what a "man" was. By the way her father said it he was either disgusted or very scared perhaps both.

The doctor came back in

"My dear I am deeply sorry but they have found your father he is dead" the doctor said with regret.

"What! Nooooo" Jenny started to cry "it's not fair"

A band aid nurse poked her head in the open door way, " your grandmother is here" she said

"Ok" Jenny said sniffling

She followed the nurse out of the room.

The old doctor remained in the room he quickly walked over to the door closing it, he walked over to Jenny's mothers corpse. Pulling out his laptop he plugged in a strange looking magnifying glass like machine. Scanning the corpse with it he typed in EXTRACT WOLF AND UNKOWN DNA the doctor knew what this thing was he just needed its DNA he looked over his computer screen he realized that strange compounds he had never seen before were clinging onto the strands of DNA. In his 600,000 years of existence he had never seem anything like it.

"Curious" the old ape said "Very curious"

**I think I might need a beta reader anyone interested?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while (ive been REALLY busy) I dont open the amazingworldofgumball and I would like to thank **

**Lexboss**

**Sunblast x**

**and drawknight**

**for their awesome OCs!**

**I also would like to thank krikanalo as he was the first person to encourage me to write fanfics **

**and last but not least the Delhision!**

**News Flash **

**Penny:5 Carrie:4**

Jenny awoke, she hadn't slept at all.

She recalled the past few hours, she remembered it quite clearly, the wolf, her parents dying and the word her father had told her,"man". She had come to stay at her grandmothers house (luckily still in the same town).

Getting up, she decided to wear her black hoodie and black jeans (AN yes I did add that).She went downstairs to find her grandmother, a black panther with bright blue hair, making pancakes.

"Jenny you have to go to school today" her grandmother said

"WHAT!" She exclaimed

"Yes dear I'm afraid you have to"

"But-but"

"No buts"

"Grandma why!?"

"I'm afraid that THE MOTHER &$ )ERS WHO WANT TO SEND MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO SCHOOL AFTER MY SON AND HIS WIFE DIED THE DAY BEFORE can answer that for you." Jenny's grandmother replied eyes twitching. "I'm going to have a long talk with them." She added.

"Alright" Jenny sighed, she couldn't believe that she had to go to school. But she knew her grandmother would help, she was a good grandmother even if she had an Irish temper. The last time she had burst out like that was when she was cornered by a gang, she had owned the karate dojo before her son had. Needless to say the gang didn't stand a chance.

After eating they both went to her grandmothers garage, in it was a shiny sleek Harley Davidson with a vintage 1942 german sidecar. Rolling her eyes Jenny clipped on her helmet and jumped into the sidecar.

Her grandma gunned the motor. The speedometer never dipped below 80 MPH. When she got to school she got out. Her grandma was getting a lot of stares. She walked into school, she was early. She saw her grandma walk into the office. Sighing again she went over to her locker. Which was right next to her friend Lexys locker. Lexy, a short pink cat was chatting with her friend a large grey wolf roughly 6'6 whose name is Blast.

"Oh hi Jenny!" Lexy said

"Hey" Blast murmured disappointed that Jenny had interrupted his attempt to ask Lexy out.

"Hi guys." Jenny said back.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Lexy asked

"Oh nothing Lexy" Jenny sighed

"Blast why don't you go find my brother and give me and Jenny a little alone time" Lexy said

Blast raised his eyebrow.

"Not in that way! Gosh you are such a pervert" Lexy said giggling.

"Alright ill go but where is gumball?"

"I don't know that's why I said you should find him" Lexy scolded

Blast walked away.

"Jenny I know something's wrong so spit it out" Lexy said

"Alright m-my paren-nts were m-murdered" she stuttered.

Lexy eyes widened.

"OMG I'm sooooo sorry Jenny!"

"Thanks" Jenny sniffled

The bell rang

They went to their home room.

When they got into class it was crazy as always. Jenny went over to her desk next to her freinds Loryn a tiger/wolf and Carrie a ghost.

Their teacher Miss Simian walked in, she like the doctor was an old ape about 300,000 years old to be exact. She taught history and they were learning about prehistory.

"Settle down class" she said in a raspy voice. The class settled down.

"Today we will be talking about how modern species learned how to create tools."

Jenny raised her hand

"Yes Jenny?"

"Umm well what is a man?"

Miss Simian gasped "where did you hear that word?"

"My father said he saw one"

"Oh my" Miss Simian gasped "well a man is part of a very old legend, older than me even. Men were once the dominant species on this planet about a million years ago. They almost destroyed this planet by using super advanced weapons beyond comprehension they would make our nuclear weapons look like toys. They had huge spaceships and lived on multiple planets in our galaxy, but they eventually killed each other off. Every so often a piece of machinery will turn up in one of our archaeological digs but otherwise we do not know much about them. They are supposedly harbingers of death and destruction, they are feared all over the world."

Everyone's mouths dropped they didn't know anything about this species.

"Are they real?" Lexy asked

"Yes they are but people only see them in times of great danger I'm sure Jenny's father was just hallucinating"

"Miss Simian" Jenny said

"Yes?"

"My fathers dead"

Everyone except for Blast and Lexy gasped.

The bell rang.

Everyone filed out but Miss Simian called to Jenny to come back, Jenny walked back

"Yes?"

"If you want to learn more about man then please go to " Miss Simian said

"Thank you" Jenny replied she was going to check him out tommorrow which just so happened to be Saturday

In between classes everyone seemed to have found out that Jenny's parents died. They were peppering her with questions, Lexy shrugged off most of them. Then came the teasing, the school bullies who were always afraid off Jenny's parents could now pick on Jenny without worry. What they didn't know (although they should have figured it out) was that Jenny was excellent at martial arts as was her parents before her. Luckily she made it though the rest of the day.

She woke up the next day still feeling sad, she figured shed get used to it.

Suddenly she saw that she had gotten a text from Lexy

EMERGENCY! BOB TRIED TO ASK ME OUT WHEN I DECLINED HE AND HIS FREINDS STARTED TO THREATEN ME BLAST GUMBALL AND PENNY! WE NEED HELP! WE ARE IN THE PARK.

Jenny sighed thinking "it's gonna be a long day"

**ps: I would like to thank laengruk10001 because he is my new beta!(and he is very helpful and great!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I haven't got alot to say (since nothing new hands really came up) but I'm going to try and foucus more on the personalitys of the characters and try to make the overall story more interesting (I think it's a little bland) oh and I'm looking for 1 more OC but this one must be a villian. I don't own TAWOG and I thank Lexboss Sunblast x and drawknight for letting me use their OCs**

Jenny ran to her closet, got into her clothes and ran to her grandmothers motorcycle.

"Grandma! I'm taking the bike!" She yelled

Hearing no reply she gunned the motor and sped off. (You have to be at least 15 to get a liscense)

As she neared the park she saw Blast, Penny (a peanut) Lexy and Lexy's brother Gumball (a blue cat), facing Tina (a T. rex) bob ( a tiger) Jamie (a lion/buffalo) and Tobias (a rainbow kid). She sped up. Swerving into a parking spot she jumped off and approached the two groups.

"What the H&$$ are you doing here runt " Tina roared

"I'm going to watch you die" Jenny growled

Just then Tobias lunged at Gumball, reacting quickly gumball took a step back, bent his knee and kicked him. Tobias crumpled to the ground.

As everyone was staring at them Bob grabbed Lexy.

"Don't TOUCH HER!" Blast roared

He ran up to bob.

Bob let go of Lexy and turned to face Blast.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kick your ass"

Bob sucker punched blast in his stomach.

"Oh s&it" blast said buckling from the pain.

Meanwhile Jenny and Penny (that rhymes :p ) were facing down Tina and Jamie.

"I'll get Tina you get Jamie ok?" Penny whispered to Jenny

"Ok" Jenny whispered back

They both ran to fight.

Jamie was proving a hard target for Jenny as she was small.

Jenny took a step back from the fighting only to see penny sail through the air above her.

Suddenly she felt something slam into her, then the world went dark.

Gumball watched as penny and then Jenny got hit by Tina's massive tail.

"Sh& "he thought "I gotta help them" then he saw blast getting beat up by bob "or maybe I should help blast."

Blast then fell to the ground.

"I'll help blast" gumball thought as he saw blast was in more danger.

A van pulled up and out stepped Darwin (a fish and also gumball and Lexys half brother) and Loryn.

They ran to Lexy and Jenny.

Gathering their strength they dragged both of them to the van.

Gumball saw them and yelled "wait up!" Lugging a beat up blast with him gumball sprinted toward the van.

Lexy was close behind him. Gumball jumped into the back.

"Lexy! Drive!" Gumball yelled.

Darwin threw her the keys. Catching the keys Lexy ran to the front.

Glancing over at the bully's she saw Tina running toward them.

"Go!" Darwin screamed

Obeying,Lexy rammed the keys into the starter. The car started. Lexy put "the pedal to the metal".

Gumballs pov

Sitting in the back I observed my freinds. They didnt look good. Jenny and penny had passed out, and blast was hurt badly.

"Lexy! Take us to the hospital now!"I yelled

"Ok!"

Sighing I went over to penny she had been badly hurt, her shell was cracked.

"Fu& " I muttered

"Darwin come here"

"Yeah dude" Darwin said scooting over.

"Look at this"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Darwin yelled pointing at something.

"Bro it's not that bad it's just cracked" I said

I looked where he was pointing

Tina was chasing us followed by bob on a motorcycle with Tobias and Jamie in a sidecar.

"Crap"

"Lexy! look behind you!"

Lexys pov

"Lexy look behind us"

Uggghhhh I thought what now?

I looked and I didn't like what I saw.

I swerved the car onto the board walk.(Elmore's by the ocean)

"Luckily the boardwalk is large enough to fit a car" I thought

Getting an idea I got out my phone, Tossed it to Darwin

"Call carrie!"

"Why?" Darwin asked

"Just do it!"

"Ok" he said,shocked , it was probably the first time he had seen me serious. I shrugged if he could get used to Carrie being normal he could get used to me being serious. So everyone thinks that I'm like shy and all but I say once you get to know me I'm like...awesome. My freinds think I'm wild but what do they know?

Carries pov

I was sitting in my room doing my homework and thinking. The Elmore block dance was coming up. (AN for those of you that don't know a block dance is a dance outside with a TON of people)

Everyone was going to go with someone while I was left wondering who to ask. I knew I couldn't ask Blast since he's a freind and Lexy obviously has a crush on him.

I couldn't ask Darwin. But maybe I could ask Gumball, no, he wouldn't accept since he has Penny. Darn it I really hate her.

My phone rang, looking at it I saw it was Lexy, I sighed picking it up.

"Hello"

"CARRIE WE NEED HELP WERE AT 143hoplite ave HELP!"

"Darwin? What?"

The phone hung up

I opened up my window, and jumped out.

How can a ghost jump? Well since Im 16 I've already went through this thing called "ghost puberty" which is when a ghost becomes more physical. I can eat,sleep,and feel. Oh yeah I also have legs which take some getting used to. But luckily I still retained some ghostly powers like my ability to fly, which I was currently doing. I was flying over the city of Elmore. If I wasn't in such a rush I would have just floated there and took in the view.

When I finally got there I saw what was happening and I knew what to do.

Lexys pov

I kept on driving as fast as I could. When gumball called to me

"Lexy I think we're safe now"

Good I thought Carrie must have saved us. While driving to the hospital, I was thinking about earlier was Blast going to ask me out?

Damn I shouldn't have shrugged him off when Jenny came over to talk.

I was suddenly very regretful.

3rd person

It was very peaceful at the Elmore hospital the nurses were studying the doctors were hanging out and the janitors were pigging out in the food court. This pristine scene was broken by a van with about 7 teenagers piling out and rushing to the emergency room.

"Paging and (yes I've added Gaylord himself :p ) please report to room 239."

Rushing in, the doctors saw their patients one was a large wolf another was a peanut and yet another was a cougar (or so they thought).

All three doctors got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well here's two short chapters comin at ya! **

**I would like to thank Harry S. Truman for letting me add his OC Carson (also for all you gumballxcarrie lovers check out his series!)**

**TAWOG doesn't belong to me and I am using Lexboss Sunblast X and Drawknights OCs thanks guys!**

Jenny's pov

Ughhh I felt, TERRIBLE! I remember getting hit by Tina and that's all. Damn I'm going to KILL that dinosaur!

Opening my eyes I saw that I was lying on a bed in a white room with three scientists? No, doctors I decided seeing their stethoscopes. I wasn't alone though penny and blast were also with me.

Trying to move I found that I could (luckily enough).

But one of the doctors noticed that I was conscious, he was an old ape,he was the same old ape that had taken care of my mother!

He came over to my bed and spoke

"Ahh I'm glad we get to meet again, there is something I wish to talk to you about but in private do you mind?" He asked while motioning to the door.

"Umm ok" I said

"Good, bed disengage" he said to the bed

"Disengaging" the bed replied in a robotic like voice.

"Follow me"

"Following" the bed started to follow the ape as he walked out of the room.

He led me (on the bed) into an empty white room with a smart board.

Turning on the smart board it went straight to "slide show axjdg29z"

"The reason I brought you here is because I wanted to explain something to you"

Touching the slideshow a picture of a giant wolf came up.

"I'm afraid your mother was bitten by a were wolf"

"What?"

"A were wolf half human half wolf. About 1.2million years ago a race called humans had a huge super-society that ruled this galaxy. Then about 900,000 years ago they created a special type of bomb called an AMB or an Auric Matter Bomb, the bomb was first tested on planet kleritonii a planet that was a military colony for an enemy race. Now everything has an aura or a special type of energy that can be used to manipulate matter, now this is a theory of mine I do not know if it is true. But anyway the AMB was a device that took the energy and released all of it.

Needless to say the planet and a few planets nearby it was utterly destroyed. The humans soon developed an even more powerful version of it called the AMB2

They used it on their enemy's home planet which was destroyed.

But the effect of the bomb was so powerful that it reached earth about 200 years after. It had a strange effect on the beings here it made inanimate objects sentinent and it made animals into geniuses. That is how we came into being. But the werewolf was a human that became more like an animal and gained magical qualities. This is what your mother was bitten by, a very ancient but evil creature and I am afraid it may have rubbed off onto you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! It's 6-7 carries ahead! Also I know both these chapters arrested short for my next one I will be trying to make it at least 2000 words! Thanks! And please review!**

In a dark plain room a pair of mortal enemys were conversing.

"You don't realize what you are up against, there is no possible way you could defeat us" a man in a black cloak said addressing someone as if he was an old freind which he in fact was.

"Dude you used to be my best freind what happened to you?" Said a younger man wearing a simple pair of jeans a grey shirt and an eyepatch.

"Don't call me dude" the man said, lips curing upward "That relationship ended over a million years ago when you LEFT ME TO DIE" the man roared extending his arm toward the younger man.

"Ah ah ah" the younger man said wagging his finger at the man "no fighting here remember?"

"Yes, I remember quite clearly in fact" the man said sarcastically.

"Good because I want to know what you are doing here and what are you planning for that next realm?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, boy" he spat as an afterthought. He quickly opened a portal, his skin blazing black. He jumped into it.

"No! Nox don't do this!" The younger man said as he was left alone in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy! So this is my next chapter! I don't own TAWOG. Please review and PM. And join my community!**

**I'm gonna create a special type of story! If you want to learn more about it PM me!**

Gumballs P.O.V waiting in the waiting room

I was worried sick I mean damn penny's shell was broken? I hope she was normal and not some freak on the inside-or what if the shell protected her internal organs? Ohhhh s & what did I get her into?

Ah well, I'll just have to wait and see. But I know Lexy will be fine she seems all girly but damn is my sister tough.

Loryn must have noticed me grimacing at my thoughts, because she reached over, took my hand and said "gumball she'll be fine think of all the things you two have been through!"

I knew of course that she was right.

Loryn might look like Army-Barbie (another story for another time)

but on the inside she is very sweet and caring (no wonder she's Darwin's girlfreind).

I was also puzzled about what had talked about in class yesterday, I mean whet was a man? And yes for once I didn't fall asleep.

Suddenly one of the doctors came out "you can come in now"

We all filed into the hospital room.

Glancing around I found I couldn't see penny.

"Ummm Dr? Where is the peanut girl?" I asked the nearest doctor

"Oh dear well we've had some complications"

Well isn't that great some complications I wonder what the f"& he means.

"Just step into this room son and ill show you" he said motioning to a room.

"Ok" I said stepping inside, it was a plain white room with one window angling diagonally down onto a plain white bed with something in it.

I stepped closer to get a better look.

The person in the bed sat up.

It was a beautiful doe (a deer a female deer) she was glittering as a ray (a drop of golden sun) alighted on her fur. I was astounded.

"Gumball is that you?" She asked

"Me?" (A name I call myself)

"Yes you" she rolled her eyes

We stared at each other for a moment.I noticed the doctor was still there "Ah HEM" I cleared my throat

"Oh that's right I'll be leaving now" the doctor said awkwardly walking out and closing the door.

"Now I have you ALL to myself"

The doe or is it penny? Said

She got up, grinning.

"Penny are you ok?" I asked

"I'm more than ok I feel AMAZING!" She said taking a step toward me.

"Kiss me you fool" she said

I leaned in.

(AN:PENNYXGUMBALL MOMENT SORRY ALL YOU CARRIEXGUMBALL LOVERS!)

It was over as quickly as it started I stepped back, enjoying being with her.

"Well then" she said (with a devilish smile) "I'm all good lets check on Lexy and blast I'm sure they're not enjoying this as much as I am"

We opened the door, she took my hand and we walked down the hall.

Blasts pov

I woke up and I felt horrible.

Getting up off of the bed I was on I found that I had a cast on my left leg. Did I break it? What ever it was I knew it couldn't be good. I hobbled over to Lexys bed, which was right beside mine. Quickly looking her over (not in THAT way you perverts)

I realized she was fine. She woke up

"Ugggghhhh blast?"

"Lexy?"

"Yeah"

"That was some fight we got ourselves into" she said grinning

"It certainly was" I said

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" She asked

"Umm well..." I said

We looked into each others eyes, getting closer by the second.

When suddenly the door flew open,

"Hey! There's been enough kissing in this chapter already!" Gumball said barging in. Penny was close behind him " gumball your breaking the fourth wall" she elbowed him

"I don't care! I don't want the author putting in anymore kissing scenes this chapter becasuse he sucks at them!"

Then we all heard a loud noise like glass breaking.

"GUMBALLWATTERSONJUSTYOUWAITUNTILIGETOUTOFTHISHOSP ITALBEDNOTONLYAREYOUDESTROYINGTHISSTORYBUTYOUJUSTR UINEDMYFIRSTKISSIMGONNARIPYOURGUTSOUT!"

Said a very embarrassed and annoyed Lexy (she's cute when she's annoyed)

"I won't have my little sister kissing yet. Your to young!"

"I'm not to young! I saw you kissing penny when you were 13! I'm almost 16!" Lexy said

"Ah heh heh heh" Gumball said

"Guys?" I said "where's Jenny?"

"Oooohhh sh &" Gumball said

Loryns pov

I am worried about gumball and everyone else, I just felt that I should have helped. I mean, I was in the army! (AN If you want to learn more talk to Drawknight) But I'm happy that Darwin wasnt hurt, he's a sweet guy, although I'd never say that in public. While we were in the waiting room he asked me to go to the block dance that Jenny's grandma was hosting I accepted.

Jenny's pov

I was shocked I mean it's not everyday you find out that your a werewolf? No, it can't be. That's just a legend.

"My dear" Dr. Volkser said "it won't be entirely bad I mean I'm not sure if this is true at all but I fear that it might be ,exept reversed."

**Oh and if anyone could do fanarts on deviant art that would be AWESOME. (I suck at drawing)**


End file.
